


Withstand The Heat

by Carbynn



Series: No Context [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: AU of an AU, Alpha Alphonse, Alpha Edward, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Double Penetration, M/M, Omega Roy, Omega Verse, PWP, Questionable Biologic Feats, Seriously Don't Think Too Hard About This, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbynn/pseuds/Carbynn
Summary: It had been hours since it had set in, hours since the first tremors had cut through his body and crippled him where he stood, and he was trailing very close on the heels of absolute madness.





	Withstand The Heat

**Author's Note:**

> A snippet I wrote from an AU of mine and [Iginita's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/iginita/pseuds/iginita) Reverse!Verse AU in which Ed and Al are in an established relationship, Roy joins in, and also Omegaverse. Ages are reversed. Colonel Ed, Lt. Colonel Al, former child soldier Roy. Enjoy this healthy dose of context-less trash.

“Roy.”

The scent must have hit Alphonse as soon as he opened the door. His tone was all cut glass and cold restraint, but it was the sweetest music to ever grace Roy’s ears. He was trembling on the bed, naked but still hot and slick with sweat from the fever of the heat, more desperate than he could ever recall being in any heat before. It had been hours since it had set in, hours since the first tremors had cut through his body and crippled him where he stood, and he was trailing very close on the heels of absolute madness.

Roy had known the first heat after a year of suppressants would be worse, had signed off on the paperwork at the doctor’s office that he understood what would happen to him when his cycle kicked back into gear, but even all the careful explanations and clinically worded pamphlets hadn’t prepared him for the reality of it, for the crippling, miserable  _ need _ that consumed and overwhelmed everything he was and everything he knew until he was a sobbing, shaking mess on the Elrics’ bed.

“You should have fucking called us, you little idiot.”

Ed then, much more terse than Al had been and if Roy had been a little more coherent he might have realized he was to the edge of his restraint. As it was, the sound of Ed’s voice made Roy  _ moan _ and the quiet growl that followed only kicked his frantic heart rate up to impossible heights.

He tried to formulate a response but all that came out was a high whine which gave way to a relieved cry when he was roughly grabbed and pulled into someone’s - he didn’t much care whose - warm arms. A face was pressed into his throat, nosing against his skin, breathing in his scent, and the frequency of Roy’s trembling increased tenfold.

“Should’ve called.”

It was Ed growling into this throat and Roy moaned again, moaned at Ed’s voice and the heat of his body pressed against him, moaned at the woollen uniform that scratched against his over-sensitive skin, at the prospect of being spread open and  _ fucked _ by his alpha. He raised trembling hands to the front of Ed’s uniform and began tugging gracelessly at the buttons, his flesh fingers slipping as badly as his metal ones.

“P-Please,” he heard himself beg. “N-need to, need to touch you, please.”

The words had barely left his lips before Alphonse was sliding in behind him. He had managed a semblance of shirtlessness and Roy turned instinctively towards him, crying out as flesh slid against flesh, even that simple touch stoking the fire in him even hotter. Al’s hands smoothed over his quivering sides, somehow steady despite the flood of pheromones in the air.

“It isn’t healthy to deny yourself like this, Roy,” he chastised. “You’re going to call us next time as soon as the first wave hits, do you understand?”

Ed’s flesh fingers probing at his hole cut off any possible, half-coherent thought Roy could have formulated and he rocked back against them, trying to draw them in further.

“You’re loose already. Have you been touching yourself? You been thinkin’ of us fucking you while you fucked yourself on your fingers?”

A vicious jab of Ed’s fingers pulled a cry from Roy and he clung desperately to Al in a futile attempt to keep himself from flying out of his skin.

“ _ Please, _ ” he cried. “E-Ed, ple-please, I need you.”

“You’re gonna have me,” Ed promised. There was some movement behind him that Roy couldn’t see and then the blunt head of Ed’s cock was pressed against his hole.

“Brother, you’re going to hurt him.”

“He can take it,” Ed grunted and rocked his hips forward, pushing into Roy with one rough thrust.

The burning stretch of Ed sinking into him cut off his breath and he choked aborted whimpers against Al’s skin, clinging on to him for dear life. It was everything he needed, everything he’d been wanting, and even though it hurt it didn’t even occur to him to do anything but rock back against him shamelessly.

The buttons and pins on Ed’s jackets scratched against Roy’s back but he was too far lost in pleasure to feel the pain. His head fell back against Ed’s shoulder and Al took immediate advantage of his vulnerable position, scraping teeth down the curve of his throat, against his pulse, triggering Roy’s prey response and pulling another loud cry from his throat and making his dripping cock  _ throb _ .

All at once, Al’s scent hit him like a brick wall and Ed wasn’t anything close to enough. He needed more, needed as much as he could get, and he dug his fingers into Al’s back, scrabbling desperately for purchase as Ed’s increasingly hard thrusts dislodged his every attempt.

“Al. Al-Alphonse. Please. Please, I c-can’t, I can’t do this without you, you’re  _ mine. _ ”

Al sucked in a sharp breath against his throat and seized him by the waist, leveraging his weight against him and flipping both him and Ed onto their backs. Roy was laying against Ed’s chest, staring up at the ceiling in bewilderment and Ed huffed against the back of Roy’s neck as his weight settled on top of him but his rhythm never faltered even as Al reared up and settled between Roy’s spread legs.

“I think you’ll find that you’re actually mine,” he snarled, leaning over Roy and crushing his mouth against his in a brutal kiss that Roy didn’t even attempt to gain control of.

“Yours,” Roy agreed as soon as Al pulled away. “A-always yours.”

As if in reward for his agreement, Al’s fingers slid over Roy’s cock and his hips jerked forward as a dry sob tore from his throat. His fingers trailed over Roy’s balls and down to his wet, stretched hole and Al’s honey eyes locked on Roy’s face as he worked a finger into him beside Ed’s cock.

The action caused Ed to still beneath him and Roy’s body quickly adapted to the intrusion, allowing Al to work a second and a third finger in before withdrawing completely, pulling another desperate cry from Roy. He’d been so close to fulfilment only to have it ripped away and his body rebelled against the loss.

The rebellion didn’t last long, because soon Alphonse’s cock was pressing in next to Ed’s, pushing past the little resistance he found until he was  _ in _ . Roy’s body was quivering with the exertion and quivering with need, his arousal kicked higher by the stretch of both of his alphas seated inside him. It was almost enough, almost what he needed, but he wasn’t quite there yet and the frustration of it pulled a half-formed scream from him and he rocked himself in a miserable, a-rhythmic motion against the two cocks buried inside of him.

“M-move,” he whined. “Please move, I need, I c-can’t, I have to have more,  _ please _ !”

Roy had never begged for anything in his life and certainly had never begged with such an urgency, and if he had any of his facilities at all he might have had the strength to be embarrassed. As it stood, no such strength existed and he sobbed out in relief as Ed and Al began to  _ move. _

They fell into opposite rhythms, Ed pressing in as Al slid out and then Al slamming in hard as Ed withdrew. It kept Roy balanced on a knife’s edge of pleasure, both too much and not enough at the same time but the building pressure against his ass as his alphas’ cocks began to swell held promise that he’d find relief soon.

There were no words, none of the quiet reassurances that usually came with their lovemaking, but this wasn’t anything like that. This was raw, brutal, something animal and base and the only sounds that were pressed into his skin were the ragged, snarling pants that Ed and Al managed through their labored breathing. Roy’s cries swallowed up those quiet sighs, and the pitch and fervor of those cries only increased as Al’s and Ed’s hands rose, almost in tandem, to curl around his cock.

The extra stimulation was almost enough, and the heady, intoxicating fog of their mixed pheromones had Roy dizzy with raw, open  _ want. _

He wasn’t prepared for the shock of Ed slamming his knot into him, and Al doing the same had him struggling against both of them just before his own powerful release rushed over him and locked his muscles into stillness, allowing the knots to swell and lock inside of him as the two men cried out in tandem, their cocks pulsing as they spilled inside of him.

The swell was almost too much for Roy. He hadn’t expected just how difficult it would be to take them both, hadn’t expected the exquisite agony of it, and he couldn’t stop the soft whimpers that kept escaping him on every exhale.

Ed seemed to regain himself first and began moving them gently, urging them all onto their sides. The jostling movement only increased the ferverency of Roy’s whines until they settled again, Roy’s leg tossed over Al’s hip to accommodate the angle required to keep him comfortably locked inside of him.

“Shh, it’s alright,” Alphonse murmured, pressing his forehead against Roy’s and smoothing a gentle hand over his flank. “You’re going to be alright. The first mating is always difficult. This is your first, isn’t it?”

“Y-yes,” Roy managed, trying to get his breathing back under control. The heat was fading, eased by the proximity of his alphas and the swell of the knots that would keep them locked together until the calm began to fade. “I, I find other solutions to my heats.”

Behind him, Ed pressed a line of soft kisses across his shoulder. “Not anymore.”

“Not anymore,” Al agreed. He leaned in and brushed a soft kiss against the corner of Roy’s mouth. “How are you feeling? Brother could have been a little more gentle.”

“I told you he could take it,” Ed groused from behind him, but ran an apologetic hand down his spine anyway.

“I’m alright. I don’t think I could have stood it if you’d taken the time to be gentle.”

“You really coulda called us, you know,” Ed said, nuzzling at the back of Roy’s neck and mouthing at the skin there. “We could have made some excuses and blown out of there. Bradley’s still as much of a pushover as ever.”

“I didn’t want to be a bother,” Roy said quietly. It was something that had been weighing on his mind, even after Ed and Al’s careful reassurances that he wasn’t intruding. He’d shown up on their doorstep less than a week ago and upset everything; it was hard to not to feel like an interloper.

“Kid,” Ed murmured, tightening his arms around Roy’s middle, the cold press of the automail against his overheated skin drawing a shiver from him. “You’re anything but a bother.”

Al’s hand slid up his his side and he cupped his hand around Roy’s jaw, tilting his head back gently to meet his eye. “You’re here because we want you here, Roy, and we want everything that entails. You’re precious to us.”

Roy’s fragile heart couldn’t quite take it and he couldn’t help but  _ doubt.  _ “Because I’m an omega.”

“Because you’re you,” Al corrected gently, and kissed Roy tenderly.

Roy melted into the kiss, the last of the tension flooding out of him. Ed’s hold around his middle tightened and Al pressed himself impossibly closer until Roy could hardly even move between the warm press of them on either side of his body. It was everything he wanted, everything he’d ever needed, and yet again he was struck with the irrevocable sensation of  _ home _ . He was safe, warm, and loved.

Soon, the heat would flare up again, washing away everything but his thrumming, pounding need, but for now he was content, sated and reassured, in the arms of the two people he’d spent a lifetime wanting.


End file.
